Legends of Babysitting
by SHIPALLTHEGAYZ
Summary: John Cknstantine meets a kid, who he brings on board. Sara ends up babysitting him because John is drunk and irresponsible.
1. Chapter:1

Legends of babysitting

A legends of tomorrow fanfic, if you couldn't tell. I don't own Legends of Tomorrow. If I did own it, i wouldn't be writing Fanfiction for said show at 2 in the morning on my phone, sleeping in the back of my old 3rd hand grey sedan.

By me... I guess

"John?" Sara answered on her phone. "It's me love. I need you and the team to come to London, 21st July, 2019 There's a kid here. Nazis are trying to kill us. Kid's out of it and I've nearly drained myself.' 'Ok we're coming'. 'Team, hurry up' Said Sara, programming the ship. Only Charlie and Mick were on the ship. "Hurry up you lazy idiots. We've got to save john and some kid." "Uh, the English idiot." Mick grunted, grabbing himself another beer.

The ship landed in 2019, in an old warehouse. John was right, there were Nazis. John was hidden behind some boxes, shielding a small kid from bullets. One of the Nazis must have stabbed the kid in the side, and there was blood everywhere. Heatwave roasted most of them while Sara held them off, killing them in a few hits. Charlie ran to John and picked up the kid, getting blood all over her fancy vintage 1970s rocker jacket. Not that she cared. Okay, she cared a little bit. "Oi, Gideon do your thing with the med bay" Charlie shouted through the comms, running and carrying the kid and half dragging John, who was ready to pass out. Charlie got shot, but she just regenerated herself. It still fucking hurt though.

Sara and Mick ran back to the ship, Mick creating a barrier in front of the cargo bay with fire. Sara had been cut and Mick had got shot with a few hand gun bullets, but as he said, "nothin serious", and then grabbed himself another beer. Sara wasn't sure how many this was, and it wasn't even noon. We're gonna need a bigger med bay, she realised as she saw John and the kid. "Who is he? She asked John. "One of the last, maybe the last kid warlock in the world. I need a drink" he sighed and got up, getting a whiskey from the med bay fabricator. "You should probably not use that for drinks, it's kind of for medicine only. Besides, shouldn't you rest for a bit?" "Nah love. I'm fine. Also, you're bleeding. Just thought you might want to know." He replied. "I'll live, John."

"His name's Christopher. He's a little survivor, that one. Got him from the streets, if that explains the black eye." "You kidnapped him?!" "No! I just... Ok, yeah. But

I asked around! he just lives on the street. On his own." John protested. Sara looked at Christopher. Under all the grime and dust on his face, there was a purplish black eye, nearly fading. He had dusty curled dark hair, stuck up with dried blood. His fingernails were bitten and scratched. He was covered in scratches and blood. She didn't know what colour his eyes were because they were half closed, but they were quite sunken. He was so pale that he could have been mistaken for a ghost, if he wasn't so obviously there. Suddenly his greyish blue eyes opened. His breathing was shaky and he was nearly gasping for air. The heart rate monitor showed incredibly high, 190 bpm. "It's ok. It's Johnny." Said John, gentler than Sara had ever heard him talk, only to little kids. John walked up to him and held his hand. "Good boy. It's okay. They're friends." Christopher nodded slightly and lied back down. He shivered slightly. He was only wearing a thin grey tshirt, covered in blood and dirt and ripped dark sweatpants that were somehow short for him. He wasn't wearing and shoes or socks.

"Miss Lance, I would recommend that you get some clothes and perhaps a bath for Christopher." Ok Gideon. Start running a bath for him, I'll get him some clothes form the fabricator." "Already made some, Miss Lance. They are in the fabricator right now." "Thank you Gideon. Have you fixed his cut?" Well, he was stabbed with a mystic knife with poison tips. I have stitched it, but if I heal it over it coul..." "Gideon?" Said Sara.

Zari portaled on the ship, along with Ava, Ray and Nate. "Gideon's offline, and the med bay's out." Said Zari, walking into the med bay. "Sara, what the hell is that?!" Zari said, looking at Christopher. "What's it to you? Fuck off." Said Christopher, in a rough London accent. "That is Christopher." "Or some kind of mud monster" said Nate. "Fuck you too." Said Christopher, jumping off the med bay bed running down the hall. "Great" said Sara, running down the hall to grab him, but carefully so she didn't rip his stitches. "You, mister, need a bath." He shook his head. Sara picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. He protested all the way, but had no energy to kick and punch. She'd babysat loads of kids before and they were mostly little shits.

She took his shirt off carefully and then pulled his sweatpants off and put him in the bath. He was even dirtier without the dirty ruined clothes. She threw them in to a corner and started washing him quickly. She washed his hair properly and then wrapped him into a towel. She pulled the plug out and saw how dirty and bloody the water was. He somehow looked worse now, with matted hair and and he was so pale. He was covered in scratches. There was a small cut on his leg she hadn't noticed earlier. Sara pulled down the plaster box. Good, they still had Ray's bright coloured ones."ok, which one?" She said to him. He pointed to the blue and black one with a dog on it. "Ok." Sara dried his cut and put the plaster on it. He winced slightly. "Stay here, I'll grab your clothes." Sara ran to the fabricator and grabbed the pile of clothes Gideon fabricated him earlier, as she had to chase him and had forgotten to grab them on the way there.

To her surprise, he was still there by the time she got back. She got him dressed in the dark jeans and blue sonic hoodie Gideon fabricated, then some giraffe socks and some grey sneakers with Velcro. "You hungry?" Said Sara. He nodded. Ok. I'll get you some food. She walked him to the kitchen where Zari was, as usual, eating donuts. "Hey, you sneak!" She said as She saw Christopher grinning with a donut. She hadn't even noticed him. "Hey Christopher, give it back." Sara said to him. He grinned even bigger and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. "You can't possibly... Ok, I guess you can." Said Zari, watching with him devour the donut mix of interest, horror and awe as he swallowed a whole donut. Sara sighed and made 2 plates of grilled cheese. "Here, donut monster."

Christopher grinned and ate it. Ava walked in. She had been missing Sara all day at work. "So, Constantine caught me up on... This" she said, gesturing to Christopher. "How old are you anyway? She asked Christopher. "Five. How old do you fucking think?" He said in his rough London accent. Ava looked shocked but Charlie, who had just walked in with a bottle of scotch, laughed. "Don't bother, Ava. He's just like that, y'know. Rough little shit." Mick came in with yet another beer. Seriously, Ava had got to put an alcohol meter on that thing. "Oh great. another Brit."


	2. Chapter1

Legends of babysitting

A legends of tomorrow fanfic, if you couldn't tell. I don't own Legends of Tomorrow. If I did own it, i wouldn't be writing Fanfiction for said show at 2 in the morning on my phone, sleeping in the back of my old 3rd hand grey sedan.

By me... I guess

"John?" Sara answered on her phone. "It's me love. I need you and the team to come to London, 21st July, 2019 There's a kid here. Nazis are trying to kill us. Kid's out of it and I've nearly drained myself.' 'Ok we're coming'. 'Team, hurry up' Said Sara, programming the ship. Only Charlie and Mick were on the ship. "Hurry up you lazy idiots. We've got to save john and some kid." "Uh, the English idiot." Mick grunted, grabbing himself another beer.

The ship landed in 2019, in an old warehouse. John was right, there were Nazis. John was hidden behind some boxes, shielding a small kid from bullets. One of the Nazis must have stabbed the kid in the side, and there was blood everywhere. Heatwave roasted most of them while Sara held them off, killing them in a few hits. Charlie ran to John and picked up the kid, getting blood all over her fancy vintage 1970s rocker jacket. Not that she cared. Okay, she cared a little bit. "Oi, Gideon do your thing with the med bay" Charlie shouted through the comms, running and carrying the kid and half dragging John, who was ready to pass out. Charlie got shot, but she just regenerated herself. It still fucking hurt though.

Sara and Mick ran back to the ship, Mick creating a barrier in front of the cargo bay with fire. Sara had been cut and Mick had got shot with a few hand gun bullets, but as he said, "nothin serious", and then grabbed himself another beer. Sara wasn't sure how many this was, and it wasn't even noon. We're gonna need a bigger med bay, she realised as she saw John and the kid. "Who is he? She asked John. "One of the last, maybe the last kid warlock in the world. I need a drink" he sighed and got up, getting a whiskey from the med bay fabricator. "You should probably not use that for drinks, it's kind of for medicine only. Besides, shouldn't you rest for a bit?" "Nah love. I'm fine. Also, you're bleeding. Just thought you might want to know." He replied. "I'll live, John."

"His name's Christopher. He's a little survivor, that one. Got him from the streets, if that explains the black eye." "You kidnapped him?!" "No! I just... Ok, yeah. But

I asked around! he just lives on the street. On his own." John protested. Sara looked at Christopher. Under all the grime and dust on his face, there was a purplish black eye, nearly fading. He had dusty curled dark hair, stuck up with dried blood. His fingernails were bitten and scratched. He was covered in scratches and blood. She didn't know what colour his eyes were because they were half closed, but they were quite sunken. He was so pale that he could have been mistaken for a ghost, if he wasn't so obviously there. Suddenly his greyish blue eyes opened. His breathing was shaky and he was nearly gasping for air. The heart rate monitor showed incredibly high, 190 bpm. "It's ok. It's Johnny." Said John, gentler than Sara had ever heard him talk, only to little kids. John walked up to him and held his hand. "Good boy. It's okay. They're friends." Christopher nodded slightly and lied back down. He shivered slightly. He was only wearing a thin grey tshirt, covered in blood and dirt and ripped dark sweatpants that were somehow short for him. He wasn't wearing and shoes or socks.

"Miss Lance, I would recommend that you get some clothes and perhaps a bath for Christopher." Ok Gideon. Start running a bath for him, I'll get him some clothes form the fabricator." "Already made some, Miss Lance. They are in the fabricator right now." "Thank you Gideon. Have you fixed his cut?" Well, he was stabbed with a mystic knife with poison tips. I have stitched it, but if I heal it over it coul..." "Gideon?" Said Sara.

Zari portaled on the ship, along with Ava, Ray and Nate. "Gideon's offline, and the med bay's out." Said Zari, walking into the med bay. "Sara, what the hell is that?!" Zari said, looking at Christopher. "What's it to you? Fuck off." Said Christopher, in a rough London accent. "That is Christopher." "Or some kind of mud monster" said Nate. "Fuck you too." Said Christopher, jumping off the med bay bed running down the hall. "Great" said Sara, running down the hall to grab him, but carefully so she didn't rip his stitches. "You, mister, need a bath." He shook his head. Sara picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. He protested all the way, but had no energy to kick and punch. She'd babysat loads of kids before and they were mostly little shits.

She took his shirt off carefully and then pulled his sweatpants off and put him in the bath. He was even dirtier without the dirty ruined clothes. She threw them in to a corner and started washing him quickly. She washed his hair properly and then wrapped him into a towel. She pulled the plug out and saw how dirty and bloody the water was. He somehow looked worse now, with matted hair and and he was so pale. He was covered in scratches. There was a small cut on his leg she hadn't noticed earlier. Sara pulled down the plaster box. Good, they still had Ray's bright coloured ones."ok, which one?" She said to him. He pointed to the blue and black one with a dog on it. "Ok." Sara dried his cut and put the plaster on it. He winced slightly. "Stay here, I'll grab your clothes." Sara ran to the fabricator and grabbed the pile of clothes Gideon fabricated him earlier, as she had to chase him and had forgotten to grab them on the way there.

To her surprise, he was still there by the time she got back. She got him dressed in the dark jeans and blue sonic hoodie Gideon fabricated, then some giraffe socks and some grey sneakers with Velcro. "You hungry?" Said Sara. He nodded. Ok. I'll get you some food. She walked him to the kitchen where Zari was, as usual, eating donuts. "Hey, you sneak!" She said as She saw Christopher grinning with a donut. She hadn't even noticed him. "Hey Christopher, give it back." Sara said to him. He grinned even bigger and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. "You can't possibly... Ok, I guess you can." Said Zari, watching with him devour the donut mix of interest, horror and awe as he swallowed a whole donut. Sara sighed and made 2 plates of grilled cheese. "Here, donut monster."

Christopher grinned and ate it. Ava walked in. She had been missing Sara all day at work. "So, Constantine caught me up on... This" she said, gesturing to Christopher. "How old are you anyway? She asked Christopher. "Five. How old do you fucking think?" He said in his rough London accent. Ava looked shocked but Charlie, who had just walked in with a bottle of scotch, laughed. "Don't bother, Ava. He's just like that, y'know. Rough little shit." Mick came in with yet another beer. Seriously, Ava had got to put an alcohol meter on that thing. "Oh great. another Brit."


End file.
